


Everything We Need Is Enough

by Sonny



Series: DDHForum X-Mas Prompts [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, X-Mas Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct Sequel to Six Easy Steps ; The morning of the day Jenny is to be returned to her Mommies ; this is how Michael makes the day a bit more bearable for everyone; based on or around the song “Banana Pancakes” by Jack Johnson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything We Need Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> An X-Mas Prompt Challenge on DDHForum ; responses for ADE...

**Everything We Need Is Enough**

 

** Jack Johnson - "Banana Pancakes" **

_The telephone singing ringing it's too early don't pick it up_

_we don't need to_

_we got everything we need right here and everything we need is enough_

_just so easy_

_when the whole world fits inside of your arms_

_do we really need to pay attention to the alarm?_

_wake up slow, mmm mmm wake up slow_

_But baby You hardly even notice_

_when I try to show you_

_this song is meant to keep ya_

_from doing what you're supposed to_

_like waking up too early_

_Maybe we can sleep in_

_i'll make you banana pancakes_

_pretend like it's the weekend now_

 

 **~ &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~**

 

Michael stood at the window, staring down at the droplets collecting on the glass. 

Perfect. Just _perfect_. The weather matched his mood this morning. He hoped it would clear up soon, but it was steadily pouring out of the sky, picking up speed. He moved away from the window to grab his robe from the end of the bed, hanging over the footboard. A sudden chill had entered his body; the boxers and t-shirt weren't heavy enough to keep him warm. He wandered over to his nightstand to put on his wristwatch. As he sat down, Michael noticed the head buried face-first, the lone muscular arm once thrown over his own body now stretched out across empty space. 

Michael leaned over to comb through silky strands, kissing the side of the exposed face, close to an ear. There was barely a stir to waken. He could tell the beginnings of a need to open eyes simply because _he_ was awake and moving around the room. "Don't. It's too early for you to wake. Go to sleep." Michael chuckled softly as he watched the arm tuck in then the head turn toward the opposite direction. He pulled the pile of sheets and comforter over the naked back, not willing to stick around to decipher the mumbled words uttered. 

Could've been _"thank you so much"_ or even _"love you so much"_. Either way Michael was appreciative. He expertly tip-toed out of the bedroom, heading down the hallway to the right. He only wanted to peek his head around the door. The soft snores were a clear sign of a still slumbering body. Michael closed the door enough to let in a sliver of light. The right amount of noises, and smells, from the kitchen would do the rest. He turned to head down the other end of the hallway. He saw the shaft of light under the door, so he knocked to be safe. Hearing the hushed _"come in"_ , Michael opened the paneling to lean on the door molding. His gaze automatically went to the top twin of the bunk bed structure. 

There was a hue of white light over the young features. Eyes were concentrated on the wide-screened, hand-held gaming device. 

"You hungry?" 

"--yup." At the idea of Michael's delicious food, it didn't take long for the toy to be shut off and put aside. Instead of using the attached ladder, the small body slid down backwards, legs and feet dangling to the bottom full mattress. 

Michael was quickly there to swipe Gus into his arms, burying his face in the tiny niche of neck and shoulders. "--told you not to do _that_." He muttered thickly in reprimand. At least Michael wanted to know Gus didn't do this when no one was looking. 

Limbs went tight about Michael's body. "I know." Though he was growing years older, Gus loved to rest his cheek on the strong shoulder, letting those sturdy arms embrace him. "--love you." He mumbled quietly, like a faint whisper in secret. 

Both of them knew what today meant. They never would let one second pass without sharing feelings. 

"Love you too, honey." Normally Michael would've set the older Gus on his own feet, but for some inexplicable reason he couldn't let go. He carried Gus out of the room, down the staircase and into the kitchen before he released him. 

As they started pulling out pans and food, the front door opened, Hunter barreling in after shaking out of his rain gear. 

"Oh, man!" Hunter slicked back the long wet locks. "I hope this clears by noon." He squinted out the window. "Doesn't seem to wanna let up." He strolled into the kitchen, blowing hot breath into his chilled hands. He leaned a hip against the side of the counter. "Car's all packed." Hunter understood why no one paid him any attention. It would be a few tense hours. "Everything should be good to go-" He stopped himself from going on when Michael put a finger over his own mouth, behind Gus' turned back. 

Hunter nodded in secret, wandering around to help Gus out when he needed to reach high, he decided to be the young boy's assistant for awhile. He knew Michael would be in charge of one thing to make, and one thing only. It was the only thing Michael could give his daughter on their last day together before she and her brother went back to Toronto. Her most favorite breakfast food of all-- _banana pancakes_. 

**~ &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~**

****Brian stretched out his right arm to feel the emptiness beside him. He didn't lift his head, only opening the one exposed eye to glance about the room. Though Michael was gone there were still a pair of wide brown eyes staring directly at him.

It was Jenny. She was leaning against the bed frame, peeking over the edge of the mattress as she clutched her favorite stuffed animal. She looked bed-rumpled and barely awake as if she had pulled an all-night bender the night before. 

Brian moved his hand to open his fingers outward. He expected Jenny to grab for them or touch the skin so he could lift her onto the bed. Instead she handed him "Walter", the plush mouse dressed like an 18th century gentleman. "Walter" was a country mouse, as apposed to the city mouse he would eventually meet in his storybook. Brian had been told this, learning that Walter was a popular character in one of the series of children's books Michael read to Jenny at bedtime. 

As he took Walter, tucking him to his own chest and snuggling down like Jenny would've done, Jenny climbed up on her own, using the lip of the wooden bed frame as a stepping stool. She moved to lay down next to Brian, where her father had been previously. She properly crossed her ankles, folding her hands over her tummy. Quietly, she stared above at the ceiling as if she was sleeping. 

Brian knew this was Jenny being "serious". She wasn't normally this subdued, but she was when she understood it was time to go. For her and Gus to leave their fathers and return back to Toronto. He put Walter back at her side, then tapped a finger on her nose to get her to stop staring blankly. Brian hated to watch her like _this_ \--afraid it would only get worse the older and angstier she became. 

At first, Jenny simply turned her head, looking at Brian as she felt a tiny grin grow. She flipped onto her side, tucking her arm under her head. She hugged Walter to her chest, sighing as she closed her eyes and secretly wished. 

It was achingly silent in the bedroom, the hurried _tap-tap-tap_ of the faster raindrops could be heard on the thick glass. 

Neither Brian nor Jenny bothered to move or even make a single sound. 

Brian shuffled his head so he was face-to-face, nearly nose-to-nose, with the mini-Novotny. Jenny was exactly like her father in every way, even down to the somber-look to deep-brown eyes when their hearts were breaking. He reached up with his free hand to squeeze the little elbow popping out under the dark hair. He tried to formulate the right words for the moment, but witnessing the build-up of moisture in those dark, soulful eyes caused him to crack. Brian moved to cup the back of the long, raven black hair, gently pushing Jenny forward toward him. "-- _ssshhh_... come here. It'll be all right." The second she was close enough, Jenny embraced tight, huddling into Brian's chest. Walter was squished between them. "--you'll see... it's gonna be okay." 

The words were moot, but Brian meant every one of them. They were enough for now. 

**~ &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~**

The table surface was finishing being filled as Michael caught Brian walking down the stairs with Jenny in his arms. She was hanging off one hip, head tucked into the neck. Walter was cradled to her side, never once did her gaze turn to her father. Brian silently conveyed to him that Jenny couldn't possibly see him yet. One look his way and she would bawl like a newborn. 

As Hunter and Gus continued to help Michael prepare the table, bringing out the last of the food, Brian spun on bare feet, heading into the living room. He carried Jenny to the stereo cabinet, getting to his knees to set her down. He brought out her own CD booklet, allowing her to choose what music to play--no matter how silly, annoying or childish. Brian let Jenny control every single one of her actions; picking out the CD, holding the disc properly to prevent smudging, opening the CD player, putting the disc inside and waiting to press Play. He even let her turn the volume as loud as she wanted. 

Michael was able to break away, strolling over to watch the last few minutes with Brian and Jenny as he stood at the bottom post, leaning with arms folded. Brian was leaving Jenny seated on the couch, surrounded by reading and coloring books, making sure she was covered totally under the fleece throw. He soon wandered over to Michael when he was satisfied Jenny was content. 

The second Brian was near enough, Michael tucked an arm through Brian's to wrap around his wiry frame. They kissed quick, but solid. Brian tenderly touched Michael's chin with a thumb and two fingers underneath, using his thumb pad to skim over the pouting bottom lip. 

"How _bad_?" Michael inquired, taking a small glance at Jenny's concentrated efforts not to look his way. 

"She's been worse." As Brian watched Michael's head bow, he brought him closer. Michael's head hit his collarbone, he kissed the dark hair, keeping his face against the softness. "I think she's feeling what we are--" He mumbled out in a low tone. "--what all of us are. It's tiresome, you know." He felt Michael nod in agreement. "She wants it to be over as much as we do. Feeling a bit upset she can't control it, but _we_ can." Once Brian heard Michael's painful grunt, his hand went upward to cup Michael's nape, sliding along the back. "--I know, I know--I'm ready to renegotiate too." His gaze flickered over to watch Gus--how the child covered nicely with his reactions to Hunter. Never revealing too much. No one would know how much Gus was hurting. Brian had taught his son well. 

"Not now." Michael pushed off, patting Brian's chest as he walked out from under Brian's arm. "We all need to meet on common ground. With only the best interests of the kids _this_ time." 

Brian quickly snatched Michael's elbow, snagging him back before he got away. "Like I told you, Linds seems to be unraveling, becoming a bit unsettled. I'm sure she'd cave sooner than Mel would. We'd be three against one, but..." He slowly let go of Michael, hand catching loose fingers. "... it _is_ Jenny we're most concerned for." 

Michael cleared his throat, straightening his back and shoulders. "It's been long enough. It's about time they _both_ came home. They're _our_ kids too." 

Brian couldn't help smiling, loving how Michael went from teary eyed to kick-ass in a matter of minutes. He placed hands on Michael's shoulders, from behind, walking him to a chair. 

There were no assigned seats. Neither adult took the head chairs and the kids were never forced to sit together if they didn't want to. Brian and Michael liked it better to sit across from one another. They didn't mind when Gus and Hunter took the end chairs or if one of them saved a seat for Jenny. But on days like today, everyone tended to sit close--almost huddled like a football team on the playing field. One end of the table normally was ignored, sometimes Jenny would sit on her father's or Brian's lap. Even Hunter's too. 

They had begun to hand out food, pouring drinks and lightly chattering about stuff when Jenny finally made her way over. They didn't miss a beat, not making too much about her late arrival to the meal. She was welcome to join whenever she was ready. A day like today was special for Jenny. From time to time, she would speak, laugh when she could understand why everyone else was chuckling, but more often she simply stayed quiet, watching everyone else interact. 

Brian handed Jenny her own plate, already laden with a stack of three small pancakes. Her smile widened when she noticed the fresh banana slices and could smell the sweet scent of banana-maple syrup. 

"... t'ank 'ou, Daddy..." She stated through her first mouthful. 

Michael smiled in kind, rubbing the back of his index finger along Jenny's flushed cheek. "You're welcome, sweetie." He cupped her shoulder to give it a squeeze, not wanting to embarrass her at the table with too much of the lovey-dovey attention he would've given her in private. 

The table went silent for that momentary break with father and daughter, but then picked back up with Gus and Hunter's brotherly banter. 

Michael gave a hesitant glance toward Brian, under his lashes. Brian was doing the same as he took a small sip of his coffee. Hazel eyes radiated nothing but admiration and respect, like a " _well-done, my friend_ " pat-on-the-back. Michael raised an eyebrow to show a bit of shock. 

Lately, Brian had been constantly doing that to him--full of touching responses and actions, with several awesome surprises that continued to leave him wondering if he truly knew the real Brian Kinney at all. 

**~ &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~**

Michael was cleaning the kitchen, Hunter rinsing off dishes to place in the dishwasher, as Brian oversaw the kids' baths upstairs. He helped them dress, if they needed the guidance. 

There was a ritual they went through of packing the knapsack each child would bring on the plane, anything they might want at a moment's notice. There were activity books, reading books, each had a mp3 player they could handle on their own. There were snacks; both nutritional and sweet. Plenty of gum and breath mints too. 

Brian strolled down the stairs first, in order to make certain the kids were leaving the house properly attired so their mothers wouldn't complain. 

Jenny wore her backpack with both straps over her tiny shoulders, able to clutch Walter in her arms. Gus would swing one strap over a shoulder, always at the ready to either secure a protective arm about his sister or hold her hand if she didn't mind his touch. She usually liked the hand-holding in the airport, waiting for the plane's arrival on the tarmac with one of their mothers. They could pretend it was only them; Jenny safe and sound in the knowledge that her big brother-- _having been made fully responsible for her welfare by their fathers, and even Hunter_ \--was her only real family. The only one who truly understood what she was feeling, why she was quiet or why her eyes would mist over, nose tip turning bright red. 

Jenny knew she would be fine in the car and on the ride to the airport, but she would show signs of cracking the further she would get from her father and Brian. Gus was a little different. He had a tougher time getting in the car, always uneasy on the ride to the airport parking lot. It was only once they were inside, ready for the hand-off to their mothers-- _whomever had come along for the trip back to Pittsburgh_ \--that Gus would suddenly sense the importance of his role. _**He**_ was the man of the house and his most delicate of tasks was watching over his baby sister. 

None of them liked the "goodbye" inside the house. 

At the beginning of these first visits, Michael had tried to step outdoors to see them off, watching until the taillights disappeared, but he had been a basketcase the rest of the day. He had started waking up the following morning with an ache over both eyes from too much crying. After awhile--the routine settling in--Brian began arriving at the house, staying the length of his own visitation. The first time he saw what Michael put himself through was when "goodbyes" were outlawed outside or at the front door, not even on the porch. It was also when Brian had deputized Hunter with the special task of _big brother_ to both children. 

Hunter would help them to the car, drive them to the airport and see them off inside. It also saved Melanie or Lindsay the extra forty-five minutes so they could concentrate on getting to the airport themselves. Almost a year had passed of Hunter taking the role over, accepting his proper place, but even his hard veneer was beginning to shatter. He was starting to care about the kids; he was beginning to think of both of them as his _true_ siblings. They needed him as much as he hated to admit he needed them. 

Brian was a bit harder to get through to, but he did often suffer for it later when he would become enraged at some nobody for some silly reason. He knew it was because he had repressed his own heartbreak, letting Michael be the designated weeper. The older the children became Brian noticed the hardness seeping through. They had become irritable and angry for still being so young. Brian realized quickly every  adult in their life was selfishly stealing their youth away, every essence of joy that should be natural was put on a time table. 

There were many reasons behind the desire building in Brian to renegotiate the visitation schedule. He had bore witness to how different the children were in Toronto; how proper and cultured they acted. Like tiny adults wearing formal miniature outfits that didn't clash. But basically the main reason was this constant back-n-forth was destroying everyone he loved and cared about. He wanted the change more for Michael, who had just recently sent Ben packing. 

No blow up. No huge fight. Not even a solid reason for separation-- _like an affair_. Just one day waking up and coming to a realization he was settling for a happiness hewouldn't ever achieve. Ben would keep doing his own thing, while Michael would strive for that close connection--the one where true partners shared in joy and excitement, attempting to reach similar goals and respected the other for the successes they reached on their own. The saddest part was that when Ben admitted the same feeling except he didn't have the bravery Michael did to even take the first step; Michael was stunned Ben was just going to let things go as is, never even trying to put forth an effort to improve them if they had stayed together. It was only more proof how, though they did love and care for one another and had shared a lifetime of experiences neither would forget, they were incompatible on such a simple level. 

Now, Michael was feeling like he had no one that was truly _his_. That faraway idea of having his own family slipping away once again. Hunter had decided to stay in The Pitts, somehow getting into Carnegie Mellon part-time. He lived with Michael, not minding that he shared the full-sized bed of the bunk bed in the tiny bedroom. It was infinitely better than where he used to sleep before he had met Michael and Ben. Brian had even decided to over-extend his stays, long after Gus and Jenny were gone. The moment Ben left, Brian was allowed to sleep in Michael's bed, on Michael's insistence. As always, anything of Michael's was Brian's to have. 

The bed was huge, California King, so they barely touched. But that wasn't so the last few months. More and more they would wake up tangled and curled about each other, taking a little longer to wake up each morning. Nothing happened, they were only sleeping together. They found they needed their connection-- _they needed one another--_ more than they cared about how this kind of "arrangement" appeared to other people. The kids knew the truth. They were all that mattered to them. 

Brian steered Jenny toward the living room, intent on standing face-to-face with his son. He fixed a few minor glitches on Gus' clothing, but he didn't do "hugs" or "kissy face". Gus did wish that his father would lift him up, carry him like he used to. Or like how he did now with Jenny. Gus knew it was because she was smaller, a girl and more adorable--while he was older and almost a "man". Men never showed fear or tears, they had to be strong for their family and remain tough. He secretly wished for a quick embrace, if only so he could show his father he still loved him, and he would always understand why things had to be the way they were. 

Brian slipped a bit, letting one lone finger trace along a soft cheek. He, too, wished for things to be different. He hated watching Gus turn into exactly what he must've looked at his age, that sudden shift from childhood into adulthood. He missed being able to pick Gus up and hold him, never knew how much until Gus had been the one to refuse the outward sign of affection. It had been during the birthday visit to Toronto--Gus had turned six--it may as well have been _sixty_. Not that he had been a tyrant or a brat, but maybe worse. Gus had become an old man; like a grandfather who found fault with anything that happened, snapping curtly and complaining about everything and nothing. 

Gus simply smiled, dropped his eyes and jumped down to the floor to wander close to Jenny. That arm went around her shoulders as he steered her over to a waiting Hunter, who helped keep doors open and guided them to the warm, idling car. While Gus climbed into the back, directly behind the driver's seat, Hunter helped Jenny settle down in the child car seat. Gus would lend a hand, off-n-on, only to distract himself, sniffling and clearing the knot stuck in his throat. When he was seated in his own space, he tenderly touched the cheek his father had, gazing solemnly out the rain-spattered window. Luckily, it was fogging up in places to hide his face. 

Michael walked out of the kitchen, wiping both hands on a dish towel. He could tell _something_ had distressed Brian. "What? What's wrong?" He curled a hand around Brian's dangling arm. He wasn't prepared for what Brian did next. 

"... everything..." Brian turned to smack his lips hard with Michael's, dragging him to his chest. He quickly released Michael to run into the foyer, putting sneakers on his bare feet. He grabbed an umbrella, running full speed out the door. 

Michael had paused for too long, fingers to his stinging lips. But he did run after Brian in his slippers with no cover from the heavy rain falling. Sadly, he had to watch from the porch in awe as a near-soaking wet Brian Kinney, carrying a dripping umbrella in one hand, stopped a moving car in the middle of the street. 

Hunter rolled down the window to yell, " ** _DUDE!!_** " 

Brian gestured for him to roll the glass back up, but to unlock the back passenger door where Gus was seated. As Brian opened the door, he got on bended knee. The span of the umbrella rested on the open door and the roof of the car. He wiped down his face, speaking loudly through the noise of the heavy rain. He was almost out of breath. "... I'm sorry..." 

"Da--wha--?" Gus had turned awkwardly in the confines of the seat belt, reaching out with shaking hands to smooth the wet hair, touching the rough stubble. He chuckled, shaking his head. "--you are soooo wet!" 

"It's okay. I don't mind." Brian smirked, shrugging one shoulder as he winked toward Jenny, eyeing her shocked face going into a widening smile that finally reached her equally wide eyes. "--things'll be changing soon." He nodded his head, lightly catching fingers on Gus' jacket. "Michael an' I--we love you-- _both_ of you." This time Brian made sure his hands grabbed around the rib cage a little tighter. "--we want you two _here_ , with us." It wasn't a true show of attempting to gain full custody, but they would certainly consider it a viable option. 

"Pop..." Gus was still shaking his head, not doubting his father's determination, but more that any attempt to pursue something against their mothers could prove more trouble. Gus and Jenny might never see their fathers, ever. 

It had been that one single word--"Pop". Something Brian had done to name Jack, instead of the more sentimental--"Dad" or the way-too formal--"Father". He had never taught Gus the use of the word, but Gus had simply picked it up as naturally as if it was his own term of affection. Now it was bittersweet for Brian to hear and exactly what he needed to be assured Gus wanted the same. "Do you trust me?" He wondered if the kids even knew what full "trust" entailed or what it even meant. 

Without missing a beat, Gus stated, "We love you, Pop." 

Brian bowed his head, nodding fast. "--yeah, yeah... okay..." He felt his throat choking up. 

From behind Gus, Jenny said, "Don' cry, B'ian." She even dropped Walter in order to reach out with one hand as if to console Brian. 

Gus' eyes went wide as he watched his father reach out to squeeze Jenny's hand in affection, kissing the top of her hand. He thought it had been rain, but as close as the face was to him now he could detect the redness to the eyes. Gus quickly unbuckled himself, his own tears growing as he tried to wipe away the moisture on the cheek nearest to him. Gus' arm went tight around his father's neck, letting out the breath he was holding when he had felt the hand at the back of his head--the gentle pecks of kisses to his forehead. 

Brian cupped Gus' face, holding him at a distance so they could look eye-to-eye. "I am--so, so... sorry." He was displeased how far he had let this fester before doing _something_. 

Gus pat the hands on his face, closing his eyes as he smiled at the return of that affection he had been missing so much. "Bye, Pop." Yeah... this was a special, and awesome, moment, but they also had a schedule to abide by; a person and a plane waiting for them. They had to _go_. 

Brian nodded his head, smiling slightly at Gus' attention to priorities--too much like him it made him ache. He dipped his head to kiss the wet cheek, wiping away Gus' tears. There just wasn't enough time to say what he wanted to. "... bye..." He gave a tiny wave to Jenny. He stood, taking the umbrella and shutting the door once Gus was fully seated, back in position. He pressed his hand flat to the window, sniffling out a chuckle when Gus matched with his small hand, trying to fit. Brian tapped the roof, sending the car on its way. He moved to stand on the curb, watching taillights disappear and tiny faces in the back window blur into the fog.

 _Jesus..._ "Fuck me." Brian stated, looking down at his drenched appearance. He must look a sight. He wandered back to the house, closing the umbrella as he reached the porch. Setting the umbrella down to dry off, he walked through the front door to kick off his wet sneakers. As he came out of the foyer, Michael was there, swinging a huge bath sheet around his wet head and body. 

" ** _\--idiot!--get in here!_** " Michael proceeded to help Brian dry off, wet clothing and all. He shook his head slowly. "What possessed you to--?" He stopped, only because he knew _exactly_ what had come over Brian. Rhetorical question. The shaking of his head increased as his throat clogged severely with emotions. " **What the hell were you thinking?!** " Michael knew that answer too. Nothing, just wanted the children to know what _could_ be happening soon. He soothed a hand over Brian's face able to detect that old Kinney confidence roaring through. "--did they--? How did they look?" Michael had often been curious how the kids reacted in the car, on their way to the airport. 

"Gus was near tears. Jenny..." Brian smiled, reaching out to send a comforting hand up and down Michael's arm. "... she's got your silent bravery." He rubbed along Michael's cheek, then stood--sopping wet-- and toe-to-toe with Michael. His head lowered to rest on Michael's hair. "If this time together, for all of us, did _anything--_ it proved to me how much of a family we already are, despite the difficulties we face. I'm not sure where to even start." He matched his fingers and hands with Michael's. "Do we lawyer-up or do we talk to them first, letting them know where we stand? Whatever we do, it has to be soon." 

"You see it too? The kids?" Michael swallowed with some difficulty, ashamed he had let this go on as far as it had. "How they seem, at times, like they're older than us? More mature?" 

Brain pushed away far enough to be able to look down at Michael with lowered lashes. "Are you ready?--'cuz this won't be easy." 

Michael looked deeply into Brian's eyes, glancing over his face, catching that determined tinge to everything about him. Brian wouldn't give up or give in, not for anything or anybody. "... yeah..." He nodded to drive home his own determination. "--I'm ready." 

Brian snickered softly as he drew back. "I'm gonna go shower." His hand cupped one side of Michael's face as he leaned his own face toward the free ear. "... an' you can join me, if you like..." He was gone, flying up the steps, two at a time. 

Michael was tempted-- _oh God was he tempted_... 

 

 **the end.**


End file.
